gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel idents
The Disney Channel idents are show bumpers that promote the Disney Channel with their brand logo. Part of the show rotation includes Gravity Falls, with new animations made specifically for them. These idents were later updated when Disney Channel updated their logo in 2014. Idents Mabel's Sweaters The first of the idents shows Mabel standing in front of a mirror in her and Dipper's room. She is wearing the hot pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star (the same one that she wore in "Tourist Trapped"), and shakes her head with dissatisfaction. She pulls it off revealing one sweater after another, including: a purple sweater with a row of hearts, a dark yellow sweater with fringes and a cowboy hat, a green sweater with red Christmas lights, another yellow sweater with a tiger stripe pattern and a lion-like collar, a black sweater with a tuxedo-like design, and a fuzzy green sweater with a grinning monster's face on it. Finally she settles on the last sweater, which is pink like the one she wore in the beginning, except that it has the Disney Channel logo on it. Dipper's Ride Similar to the opening of "Tourist Trapped," Dipper (without Mabel) is seen racing away from the shadow of the giant gnome figure in a more desert-like place than in "Tourist Trapped" inside the Mystery Cart. He bursts through the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" billboard and out of frame. The hole he created has the same silhouette as the Disney Channel logo before it appears there, making it appear as though the billboard and says "Welcome to Disney Channel." This ident has changed due to the upgrade Disney Channel logo. Stan's Package 200px|thumb|Gold chains for old men. Stan walks into the living room carrying a plain brown cardboard package. He settles onto the yellow chair and looks around while rubbing his hands excitedly. He then opens it and pulls out a heavy gold chain with the Disney Channel logo on it before putting it over his neck and smiling. Back to School thumb|left|Back to school. For the fall of 2013, Disney Channel had a series of back to school idents using several of their current show stars, including Austin and Ally, Crash and Bernstein, Shake it Up, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, A.N.T. Farm, Teen Beach Movie, Phineas and Ferb, Violetta, and Gravity Falls.http://www.flickr.com/photos/binalogue/sets/72157637437531575/ The series of commercials gave each cast of characters a hallway with a specific color of lockers. The Gravity Falls idents had green lockers. Disney XD Sketchbooks Golden Wolf Sketchbook Disney XD worked on a series of idents with Golden Wolf studios including one for Gravity Falls. Dipper warps into Mabel, who warps into Stan, who warps into Soos, who warps into Waddles, who warps into Gideon, who warps into a slot machine's reel, eventually warping into the visage of the Shape Shifter. Creator Sketchbooks Disney XD had a number of creators of their shows make create idents in their preferred style. Alex Hirsch, who has worked with stop motion animation in the past, made one in the style with Stan creating a new oddity. Bento Box thumb|200px|Bento Mabel and Dipper. A series of idents using Japanese style bento lunch boxes as a medium were created for Disney XD. Gravity Falls had three made using sound bites from the show. The first is of Mabel and Waddles chewing on her sweater, the second is of Dipper and Mabel transporting into the bento box using the Tape measure time machine, and the third is of Bill Cipher. Category:Lists Category:A to Z